A Pirate's Life For Me
by supersophieuh
Summary: Vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question? Jusqu'où un homme est-il prêt à aller, à la recherche d'un trésor? Thiefshipping  - AU - Chapitre 6 ...yup, je fais des efforts de timing, là;D
1. Prologue

**Coucou, c'est moi (ça vous avance beaucoup, hein?). Wah, ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais plus rien publié...ça me fait tout bizarre! Alors, comme je l'avais annocé dans "Cible" (ou du moins je crois que je l'avais dit...boah, je sais plus...en même temps c'était il y a tellement longtemps que je sais pas si 'y a encore quelq'un ici qui l'a lu ou qui s'en souvientO.o) après le Puppyshipping, voici une histoire avec mon deuxième couple préféré dans YGO : thiefshipping. Et, tadada, c'est une histoire de pirates! (parce qu'aparemmnt j'ai un genre de trip sur les pirates en ce moment...cherchez pas^^).**

**Pour le titre, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration et comme j'avais cette musique en tête, voilà. Ça changera peut-être en cours de route mais...je crois pas (je sais jamais quoi mettre comme titre (et puis je suis bien trop paresseuse^^)). Donc juste pour dire, bien que la chanson vienne de là, ce n'est pas un remake de Pirates des Caraïbes (même si ça se passe dans la même région, principalement pour permettre à Marik de se balader le ventre à l'air (vu qu'y fait chaud là-bas...dans mon imagination en tout cas...)) et donc, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de singe immortel (je sais, c'est triste...)...uuuh, bref, bonne lecture:).**

**Disclaimer: Ben heu, je disclaime Yu-Gi-Oh...et la chanson de Pirates des Caraïbes...(et Pirates des Caraïbes aussi, tant qu'on y est-_-').**

* * *

><p><strong>A Pirate's Life For Me<strong>

.xXx.

Il était tard. Vraiment tard. L'heure des beuveries joyeuses et des rires rauques et retentissants était terminée depuis longtemps, le calme immuable de la nuit ayant finalement repris ses droits.

La taverne s'était peu à peu vidée des marins venus dilapider leur paye, que ce soit pour fêter un retour bien mérité, un départ prochain, ou simplement le bonheur d'avoir de l'argent à dépenser entre amis. Les quelques âmes qui restaient étaient soit allongées sur le sol, de la bave (dans le meilleur des cas) au coin de la bouche et un sourire béat aux lèvres, continuant manifestement la fête dans un sommeil profond dont personne n'avait eu le cœur de les tirer –il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne devraient pas reprendre du service à l'aube, car il semblait improbable qu'ils parviennent à maintenir d'ici-là une position verticale–, soit assis seuls à leur table, le dos bien droit et le regard perdu très loin, ne rompant brusquement leur immobilité parfaite que pour avaler de temps à autre une gorgée d'un liquide brunâtre, comme pour refouler un souvenir désagréable qui aurait tout à coup tenté de refaire surface.

Tout au fond de la pièce, dans le coin le plus sombre, deux hommes faisaient pourtant exception à la règle. Leurs visages entièrement dissimulés par de grands capuchons sombres, ils étaient assis face à face, séparés seulement par une lampe à huile fumante et deux choppes de bières auxquelles ils n'avaient pas touché. Ce n'était visiblement pas la raison de leur présence.

-« Alors ? » commença l'un d'eux « Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

-« Tout dépend de ce que tu as à me donner. » répondit simplement l'autre.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Immédiatement, le premier homme glissa la main dans son long menteau et en sorti une petite bourse qui tinta doucement quand il la jeta au centre de la table. Lorsque celui d'en face fit mine de s'en emparer, il l'arrêta d'un geste.

-« D'abord les infos. » Il était hors de question qu'il paie si elles n'en valaient pas la peine.

-« On raconte qu'il existe un trésor. Un trésor fabuleux tel que nul n'en a jamais vu d'autre. Des diamants dont la brillance et le nombre rivalisent avec celui des étoiles, des rubis d'un rouge plus intense que les feux de l'enfer, des saphirs au bleu plus profond que les fonds marins impénétrables, des émeraude qui ont cet éclat indescriptible des fragments d'un rêve qu'on croyait oublié et des pièces d'or en si grande quantité qu'une vie entière ne suffirait à les compter…»

-« Je sais déjà tout ça ! » s'impatienta l'homme à la bourse. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se faire raconter une légende connue de tous; celle de l'extraordinaire trésor du gouverneur dont personne n'avait réussi à découvrir l'emplacement secret (et dont la composition avait tendance à changer allégrement en fonction de la personne qui la contait). « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu sais où il se trouve. »

-« Non, je ne sais pas. »

-« Alors tu me fais perdre mon temps ! » Se levant d'un coup sec, il s'apprêtait à reprendre le petit sac de cuir et à tourner les talons. Mais cette fois, ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de l'arrêter.

-« Par contre, je sais _où _tu peux trouver ce renseignement. » Il marqua une pause, conscient d'être à nouveau au centre de l'attention. « As-tu déjà entendu parler des Ishtar… »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre (supra-court, je vous l'accorde, mais bon, c'est un genre de prologue, alors...uh...voilàT.T... J'espère que ça vous à plu quand même!).<strong>

**Bon, alors pour la suite, je vous explique. En fait, je m'étais dit que la prochaine fois que je publirais un histoire, contrairement à la fois passée, je m'arrangerais pour avoir un scénario entier et complet en tête avant de démarrer. Et...ben...ça à pas marcherXD. Oui, bien sûr, j'ai une ligne directrice (plus ou moins), j'ai le début d'une fin et j'ai quelques éléments ici et là... Mais bon, il me reste encore de gros blancs... Donc je voulais vous dire: si jamais vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part (d'ailleurs, merci d'avance si c'est le cas:). Je ne peux bien sûr pas vous promettre de les utilisées (faut voir que ça s'accorde avec ce que j'ai déjà ou que j'arrive à l'"exploiter"), mais bon, on sais jamais;).**

**Il faut aussi que je vous avertisse : attendez-vous à des uploads espacées et irrégulières (comme la dernière fois...), à des chapitres possiblement courts (pire que la dernière fois...), mais malgré tout, à la prochaine j'espère:)! (et, évidemment, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire tout kesque vous en penser, bien ou mal!)**


	2. Chapitre 1: À portée de main

**Coucou, me revoilà ! Oui, je sais, j'ai pris mon temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre (enfin, en même temps je vous avais prévenus, hein !). Et Tadaa, il est plus long que le précédant (ouais, je sais, c'était pas trop difficile, et ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit vachement court...mais bon, voilà, bonne lecture!).**

**Ah, oui, et bien sûr un tout grand merci à Mardigny qui m'a mis mon tout premier commentaire et à TexasDreamer01 qui m'a mis mon deuxième. I love you guysT-T!**

* * *

><p><span>1. À portée de main<span>

L'aube approchait. Et il pouvait déjà sentir son corps tout entier vibrer avec anticipation. Très bientôt elle serait à lui. Très bientôt, il la serrerait entre ses mains. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée et, sous la lune, ses dents brillaient du même éclat surnaturel que sa longue chevelure blanche. Jamais il n'avait été si proche du but.

C'était le moment qu'ils avaient choisi pour passer à l'attaque. Celui qui précédait de quelques minutes seulement le lever du jour, et où le bleu sombre de la nuit commençait à peine à s'embraser de lueurs rougeâtres. Celui où la garde commençait à relâcher son attention, la fatigue finissant par la gagner, bien que la relève ne soit pas encore arrivée. Celui où l'effet de surprise serait maximal.

Debout sur le pont, face à la côte, Bakura pouvait déjà les voir se dessiner sur le ciel. Les murs de la bâtisse. Celle dont lui avait parlé l'homme de la taverne.

La maison des Isthar…

_-« Il s'agit d'une des familles les plus influentes de la région__. Et des plus dévouées au gouverneur aussi… C'est à eux qu'il a confié l'unique plan menant à l'emplacement de ses biens__, pour être sûr qu'ils puissent toujours être retrouvés, même si lui-même venait à disparaitre.__ Ils le conservent_ depuis des années_ dans un petit coffre en or, sculpté spécialement pour l'occasion__. Bien sûr, tu dois te douter que ce coffret est bien gardé… »_

_-« Tu es certain de tes informations ? Il ne te serait bien entendu pas venu à l'esprit de m'inventer toute cette histoire juste pour t'approprier les quelques pièces de ma bourse… »_

_-« Absolument certain.»_

_-« Dans ce cas pourquoi me les donner ? Pourquoi te contenter d'une somme dérisoire quand tu pourrais prétendre à un trésor colossal ? »_

_-« Parce que je sais à quoi tu t'attaques. À qui tu t'attaques. Et c'est pour ça que je vivrai vieux. »_

_-« Et c'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais riche. »_

.xXx.

Une fois le signal donné, tout se passa très vite. Leur entrée fracassante provoqua panique et désordre au sein du personnel –une situation qu'ils savaient parfaitement comment utiliser à leur avantage… Cependant, il fallait reconnaitre que les gardiens de la maison étaient des combattants de valeur, et progresser dans la forteresse s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Mais finalement, ça ne faisait que rendre les choses plus intéressantes, plus « piquantes », et Bakura était loin de s'en plaindre. D'ailleurs ses hommes finiraient par se ramollir s'ils n'avaient pas de temps en temps l'occasion de s'exercer !

Enfin, ce n'était pas une raison pour en oublier ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici. Après s'être percé un chemin jusqu'au sous-sol et s'être débarrassé d'un dernier colosse qui lui barrait la route, il fit signe à deux de ses compagnons de le suivre, laissant aux autres le soin de s'occuper des renforts qui arrivaient, et, sabre à la main, s'engagea dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Ils coururent silencieusement sur le gigantesque tapis cramoisi qui recouvrait le sol et amortissait leurs pas et qui les mena, comme prévu, à une petite porte. La dernière qu'ils auraient à franchir.

Ils l'enfoncèrent sans peine et découvrirent une pièce carrée, exagérément grande en regard de ce qu'elle contenait, et dont la seule issue était cette porte qu'ils venaient de démettre de ses gongs. L'éclairage était assuré par une dizaine de chandeliers suspendus aux murs et révélait les motifs délicats et l'éclat doré du papier peint. Et puis, au fond de la pièce, trônant sur une table de bois sombre, il y avait le coffret. Ce coffret qui s'offrait enfin à eux et dont plus rien ne les séparait à présent.

Enfin, presque plus rien…

Face à eux un jeune homme aux yeux lavande leur barrait le passage. La main fermement serrée autour d'un poignard d'argent, il se tenait parfaitement immobile, et le resta lorsqu'ils progressèrent dans sa direction –un mobilier particulièrement bien assorti au décor avec sa peau cuivrée qui réfléchissait la lumière.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres, Bakura décida d'entamer une « conversation ».

-« Tu es dans le chemin. Bouge-toi. »

Il ne bougea pas.

-« Je dis ça dans ton intérêt. Je suis venu ici chercher ce coffre et, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être celui qui tentera de m'en empêcher. » Le ton était léger, mais la menace sérieuse. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le moindre effet.

-« Ma mission est de le protéger. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. »

-« Voyez-vous ça ? » Bakura étouffa un rire à la fois moqueur et réellement amusé. « Je serais bien curieux de savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre. As-tu remarqué que nous étions trois alors que tu es tout seul ? »

-« S'il me faut mourrir, je mourrai. » Il était très sérieux. La détermination sans faille de son regard en témoignait.

-« Quel courage ! Dommage que ça te soit parfaitement inutile. » Sur cette constatation, il souleva son sabre et l'abattit sur le gêneur. Celui-ci réagit vite, levant son poignard pour arrêter et repousser la lame dans un cliquetis retentissant. Mais Bakura n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, puis un cinquième coup fondirent et le poignard éprouvait chaque fois un peu plus de difficulté à parer l'attaque. Au sixième coup il échappa des mains de son propriétaire pour effectuer un magnifique vol plané à travers la pièce. Quand il se retourna pour tenter de repérer l'endroit où son arme avait atterrie, il s'aperçu que les deux hommes qui s'étaient tout d'abord tenus en retrait n'en étaient pas restés inactifs pour autant. Profitant du tumulte du combat, ils s'étaient faufilés derrière lui et se trouvaient maintenant de part et d'autre du coffret, prêt à s'en emparer.

C'était hors de question. Les prenant de vitesse il se saisit de la boîte dorée et tenta de filer avec elle vers la porte. Malheureusement une main derrière lui lui agrippa le bras et refusa de le laisser s'échapper.

-« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Bakura en s'approchant d'un pas, suffisamment près que pour presser le tranchant de sa lame contre sa gorge. « Toujours aussi sûr de toi ? »

-« Va au Diable ! »

Au même moment, des bruits leur arrivèrent en provenance du couloir. Quelqu'un approchait, et Bakura craignait fort que ce « quelqu'un » ne soit pas composé entièrement d'amis… Ses deux hommes semblaient partager ce sentiment et tournèrent les yeux vers leur chef, dans l'attente d'une indication sur ce qu'ils étaient censé faire.

-« On prend le coffre et on décampe. »

-« Et lui ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux en désignant le jeune homme qui s'agrippait au coffret comme s'il voulait faire pénétrer ses doigts dans le métal.

-« S'il tient tellement à le garder, on ne va pas l'en priver. On l'embarque. »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans perdre de temps, lui attrapant un bras chacun de leur côté et l'entraînant hors de la pièce, peu préoccupés par ses tentatives plutôt inefficaces de leur fausser compagnie. L'emmener avec eux n'était au fond pas une mauvaise idée. En cas de pépin, il pourrait toujours servir d'hottage ou de bouclier. Et puis si vraiment il refusait de lâcher prise, il serait toujours plus commode d'extirper le coffret de ses doigts raides et refroidis une fois qu'ils seraient sur le navire.

.xXx.

Dans un concert de cris et de coups de feu, le groupe d'hommes rejoignit le bateau qui les attendait une centaine de mètres plus loin, leur singulier butin toujours avec eux. Après s'être débattu et avoir tout d'abord refusé d'avancer d'un pas, forçant ses deux gardes du corps à le traîner derrière eux à la force des bras, il avait fini par consentir à les suivre en marchant. C'était quand même plus pratique et, de toute façon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa destination.

Le navire prit la mer dès qu'il eut embarqué et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le pont, assourdi par la clameur et les chants de victoires, et que la moitié de l 'équipage eut les yeux fixés sur lui qu'il prit pleinement conscience de sa situation. Instinctivement, il resserra un peu plus le coffret contre sa poitrine.

-« Tu te rends compte qu'il va falloir le lâcher maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu avais une autre option… »

Encore une fois ce type aux cheveux blancs qui semblait s'amuser à le provoquer. Mais il était bien décider à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

-« Je veux voir le capitaine. » déclara-t-il simplement, d'une voix aussi posée que possible.

-« Le capitaine ? »

-« Le capitaine ! Je refuse de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Quelques rires et un blanc suivirent sa demande catégorique. Cependant, il finit par recevoir la réponse qu'il attendait.

-« Hé bien si tu désires tellement voir le capitaine, je crois qu'il ne nous reste rien d'autre à faire que de te conduire à lui, pas vrai les gars ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'accorder une entrevue ! Vous vous en chargez ? Moi je vais de ce pas le prévenir de cette visite... Si vous le chercher, je crois qu'il sera dans la salle de commandement… ».

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! Peut-être que, vous aussi, comme ma soeur, vous vous êtes posés la question "pourquoi Bakura cherche un trésor alors qu'il pourrait vendre ses dents (pleines d'éclat)?" Hé bien c'est facile, sans dents, il lui serait impossible (ou très difficile) de manger un steak, voilà! ...Enfin bref ! J'espère que ça vous à plu et comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus:) (même si c'est pour me dire que vous adorer la pêche melba ou que vous trouver qu'il fait vraiment trop chaud...).<strong>

**Marik fait preuve de zèle, pas vrai? Ouais, il agit peut-être un peu bizarrement dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal...enfin plus ou moins:/. (par contre, là, il est pas trop douer pour repéré le capitaine, 'faut avouer... Mais que veut-il lui dire? vous le saurai au prochain chapitre, dans un laps de temps...indéterminé!)**

**Raaah, et cette nuit c'est le changement d'heure...My mortal enemy! (enfin, le changement d'heure pour le passage à l'heure d'hiver, je l'aime beaucoup, j'aprécie toujours de pouvoir dormir une heure de plus, mais le passage à l'heure d'été...beuh. Il devait vraiment être sadique le gars qui a inventé un truc pareil-_-')! Enfin bref, bonne -trop courte- nuit, et j'espère à la prochaine!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Une raison

**Me revoilà! Et...Désolée pour le retardT-T! Vraiment! Y'a eu les travaux, les exams et tout...mais j'avoue, la ça fait vraiment beaucoup de temps, surtout que mes chapitres sont décidément pas très longs (peut-être le seront-ils un peu plus par la suite...)...Enfin, bonne lecture quand même!**

**Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous dire que je songeais sérieusement à changer le titre. En fait, par curiosité, j'ai été voir combien de fanfics avaient ce même nom et...ben...y'en a vraiment plein. Ok, c'est pas une raison de changer juste en fonction de ce que les autre ont fait, mais si par hasard une idée qui me semble plus pertinente me viens, il se peut que je l'utilise (encore que, j'ai aucune idée qui me vient et que, au final, je le détestait pas...j'avais même des arguments pour ce titre...). Bref!**

* * *

><p><span>2. Une raison<span>

La salle de commandement se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment, pas très loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Pourtant le trajet sembla durer une éternité pour le captif. Et s'il put mettre ce temps à profit pour se préparer mentalement et mettre au point ce qu'il allait dire, tout cela s'évanouit dans les airs dès qu'il eut passé la porte de la pièce. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça…

Le même homme. Le même homme avec le même sourire sadique et la même chevelure à la couleur si particulière. Celui-là même qu'il avait rencontré dans les sous-sols de sa maison un peu plus tôt. Il était là, assis devant lui, le dévisageant avec le même regard amusé. La seule chose qui était maintenant différente était sa tenue, qui s'était enrichie d'un tricorne sur sa tête et d'une cape brunâtre et bizarroïde sur ses épaules.

-« Tu es le capitaine ? »

-« Surpris ? Ce n'était pourtant pas très dur à deviner ! » En fait non, ce n'était pas le même sourire. Il était encore _plus_ sadique.

-« Tu n'es pas… Je ne sais pas… Un peu…jeune ? » Sérieusement, ce gars devait avoir environ le même âge que lui. Et il était déjà capitaine !

-« Oh. Parce qu'il y a un âge minimal pour exercer cette fonction ? Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, d'après toi ? »

-« J'en sais rien moi ! 35 ans ? »

Cette fois l'autre éclata carrément de rire, suivit par l'ensemble des membres d'équipage qui les entouraient (ou du moins de tous ceux qui étaient parvenus à entrer dans la pièce, un peu étroite pour tout le monde).

-« Je suis Bakura. Pirate. Capitaine de ce navire. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à bord du White Shadow ! Et tu es ? »

-« Marik Ishtar. »

-« Hé bien, Marik Ishtar, il serait temps que tu te décides à me donner ce coffre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, Marik lui tendit la boîte de métal dorée.

-« Tiens. »

Alors c'était tout ? Après les pieds et les mains qu'il avait faits pour garder ce coffret, il finissait par le lui remettre, comme ça ? Bakura en aurait presque été un peu déçu. Ça devait être l'ambiance qui régnait sur le bateau, ça aurait pu en impressionner plus d'un…

Sa déception se transforma vite en une immense satisfaction lorsqu'il l'eut enfin entre ses mains et qu'il put l'exhiber à bout de bras, le soumettant au regard de l'équipage. Il était vraiment magnifique, entièrement fait d'or et finement ciselé. Mais ce n'était pas le plus beau. D'un coup de couteau, il fit sauter le loquet et en sorti une carte légèrement jaunâtre. Il la déroula avec précaution, les différents traits, chiffres et symboles apparaissant progressivement devant ses yeux. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment…

Tout était parfait ! Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit détail à régler.

-« Maintenant le problème qu'il nous reste à résoudre c'est : qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » Il dévisagea Marik quelques instants. Ce n'étaient pas les idées qui lui manquaient. « On pourrait en finir tout de suite, de façon expéditive…mais ce serait un beau gâchis… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mes hommes ont l'occasion de s'amuser, alors autant rendre ça un peu plus jouissif ! Mmmmh… Je sais, pourquoi on ne te jetterait pas aux requins ? Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a plus jeté personne aux requins… »

-« À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça. »

-« Oh, et pourquoi ça ? »

-« Parce que tu as besoin de moi. »

Bakura s'étrangla à moitié de rire et ne fit aucun effort pour le cacher.

-« Moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que la carte est fausse. »

-« La…QUOI ! »

-« La. Carte. Est. Fausse. Ce que ça peut être lent un pirate ! »

-« Tu mens ! » À nouveau, Bakura manqua de s'étrangler. Mais toute trace de rire ou d'amusement avait disparu de son visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Cette carte ne pouvait pas être fausse. Elle était exactement là où elle devait être. Exactement à l'endroit que son informateur lui avait indiqué. Merde, elle était dans une putain de boîte en _or_, planquée au fin fond du sous-sol _secret _d'une forteresse quasi_ impénétrable_ protégée par des _dizaines_ de gardes armés. Il y avait même le cachet officiel du Gouverneur tamponné dessus. Elle ne pouvait PAS être fausse. Juste… Non ! Et puis d'ailleurs … « D'ailleurs si vraiment cette carte est fausse, pourquoi tu l'as protégée ? Tu étais même prêt à donner ta vie pour cette saloperie de coffret ! »

-« Parce qu'il fallait que tu croies qu'elle soit vrai pour que tu partes avec elle. Si tu t'étais douté de quelque chose, tu te serais lancé à la recherche de la vraie vraie et je ne devais pas laisser ça arriver… »

-«Et tu as une raison pour fiche tout ton plan si brillamment construit en l'air maintenant ? »

-« Tu aurais de toute façon fini par découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard et tu serais revenu. Ma mission est de protégé cette carte, à tout prix. C'est pour ça que je suis né. Mais je ne peux le faire que si je suis vivant. Si je te laisse me tuer aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de t'en emparer le jour où tu te serais aperçu que celle-ci ne mène nulle part. Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est fausse, tu as une raison de me garder en vie. Tu as besoin de moi comme monnaie d'échange. »

-« Tu es…tordu ! » Sérieusement, de sa vie, Bakura ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu une explication aussi… Autant… Tordue, oui, il ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Pourtant cet étrange jeune homme semblait considérer cela comme la chose la plus logique qui soit. « Et même si cette carte s'avérait être effectivement un faux et que je venais à décider de te garder en vie dans l'attente d'un échange éventuel, qui me dit que ce ne sera pas un nouvelle copie qu'on essaiera de me refiler? »

-« Tu n'as qu'à ne pas faire l'échange. Tu attends d'avoir la carte à portée de main, tu la prends, tu te barres et tu me garde comme otage, au cas où, jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr d'aller au bon endroit. Tu es un pirate après tout, je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas trop de ne pas respecter un accord. »

Et donc voilà que ce Marik allait lui apprendre son métier. Il voulait se frotter à un pirate ? D'accord, il ne serait pas déçu ! Bakura décida qu'il était temps de reprendre en main cette conversation et de remettre en place son sourire éclatant. Il avait un rang à tenir après tout !

-« Tout comme je n'aurais aucun scrupule à liquider un otage qui aurait fini de me servir…ou qui deviendrait un rien trop agaçant à mon goût. » S'il devait rester sur ce bateau plus longtemps, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à rester à sa place. Et puisqu'il se permettait de lui donner des « conseils » sur son rôle de capitaine, il supposait qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire ses commentaires sur la façon qu'il avait de gérer son…travail ? « En tout cas, si tu veux mon avis, tu as une façon…particulière d'assurer ta mission de protection ! »

-« Ça dépend du point de vue. »

-« Du point de vue ? »

-« Au plus proche je serai de cette carte, au plus de chances j'aurai de la récupérer. » Il se trouvait au cœur d'une pièce sombre, entouré d'hommes lourdement armés et il devait probablement ne pas être très l'aise. Pourtant il y avait du défit dans le ton qu'utilisa Marik. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais rester inactif. »

-« Parce que tu crois que tu arriveras à tenter quoi que ce soit ? »

-« Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire… »

Finalement, Bakura était loin d'être déçu. Il était frustré, irrité et il enrageait intérieurement, mais il n'était pas déçu.

-« Oh, je ne m'en fais pas ! Ça c'est ton boulot ! » Reportant son attention sur les deux hommes qui le maintenaient toujours (plus ou moins fermement), il leur fit signe de se diriger vers la porte. « Conduisez monsieur Ishtar à ses nouveaux quartiers je vous prie. Je vais prendre le temps de me pencher sur sa proposition. »

.xXx.

Marik attendit que ses gardes eurent refermé la grille de fer derrière lui et se soient éloignés de plusieurs pas avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de sa nouvelle cellule pour se retrouver assis sur le sol –Humide et moisi. Charmant !– et de s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement.

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien –enfin, compte tenu des circonstances, bien sûr. Son plan avait apparemment marché. C'était la suite s'avérerait rude.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, encore un chapitre. Yup, Marik serait peut-être un rien jaloux que Bakura soit capitaine et pas lui^^. Enfin bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ses explications étaient relativement claires (le truc c'est que dans ma tête c'est claire, mais après quand je dois le mettre en mots...ça ce complique. Le problème, c'est que comme moi je vois ou je veux en venir, je suis plus du tout objective pour me rendre compte:). Je sais aussi, c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais apparemment c'est le cas de toutes les idées qui me viennent-_-'. Mais bon, comme dans ma tête Marik est du genre à concocter des plans tordus, je me dis que de sa part, sa peut peut-être passerxP... Oh, et oui, le nom du bateau de Bakura, c'est le White Shadow...basiquement à cause du Shadow Realm et de ses cheveux^^. Je sais, ça peut un peu faire genre j'ai choisi un nom anglais pour faire genre, mais hé, j'ai une bonne raison! Ce n'est pas encore dit (ça devrait venir, notez...) mais l'endroit ou habite Marik, le gouverneur et tout, dépend du roi d'Angleterre, voilà (et puis, depuis que j'ai vu The Abridge, pour moi Bakura a un accent British, alors!)...**

**Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser es reviews pour me dire quoi:)!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Le temps d'une lettre

**Salut me revoilà! Et je m'imptressionne là! A peine plus de 15 jousrs entre 2 chapitres! (ok, ok, ça reste long, mais quand même!)**

* * *

><p><span>3. Le temps d'une lettre<span>

Assis à son bureau, Bakura examinait la carte pour ce qui devait être au moins la millième fois. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ça puisse être un faux. Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, il y avait effectivement quelques détails qui pouvaient prêter à réflexion. L'échelle des distances qui ne semblait pas toujours parfaitement exacte, le nom de certains îlots qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, ou encore le fait que s'il était logique de dissimuler ses richesses à une distance raisonnable afin de les rendre moins accessibles, il était tout de même curieux d'aller les enterrer complètement à l'autre bout des mers. Ce n'était pas pratique pour aller piocher dedans en cas de besoin… Or l'endroit indiqué comme emplacement du trésor mettrait de longs mois de navigation à être atteint. Par contre, ça ressemblerait bien à une tactique visant à éloigner quiconque tenterait d'en prendre possession en le faisant se balader aux quatre vents pour lui faire perdre le plus de temps possible, la possibilité qu'il existe là-bas une cachette tellement géniale qu'elle valait le coup de se taper le chemin semblant assez peu probable… Bien sûr ça pouvait aussi n'être qu'une coïncidence et il se posait peut-être trop de questions pour rien.

Après des heures passées à se casser la tête, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Il supposait qu'il pourrait toujours garder cette carte prétendument fausse tout en procédant également à l'« échange ». Une nouvelle confrontation avec la garde des Ishtar ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. Il avait déjà battu ces hommes une fois, et ce serait encore le cas cette fois-ci. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. À ce moment-là, lorsqu'il aurait cette deuxième carte en main, il aviserait !

Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était cette sensation de s'être fait avoir, d'avoir été floué. Il espérait d'ailleurs que l'homme de la taverne n'avait pas été au courant de cette histoire et qu'il lui avait donné ses informations en toute bonne foi. Dans le cas contraire il avait plutôt intérêt à ne plus recroiser sa route… Même s'il était vrai qu'il n'était pas reparti de cette maison tout à fait les mains vides.

-« Tu es _encore_ occupé avec ce truc ! Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en train d'écrire une lettre de demande de rançon ? Les pirates ont vraiment du temps à perdre ! »

-« Marik, j'essaie de me concentrer ! » Un peu de silence, c'était vraiment trop en demander ?

'_Attends une seconde…'_

-« Marik ! »

-« Plus de « monsieur Ishtar » ? » Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Il était là. « Bah, en fait je préfère, parce que - »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta cellule ? »

-« C'était crade et ennuyeux. Je visite. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve sur un bateau –pirate en plus ! Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! »

-« Je… Tu… » N'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi ! « Et puis d'abord, comment es-tu sorti ? »

-« Oh, je pourrais te le dire… Mais ce serais vachement moins marrant ! »

Bakura leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour les poser sur son visiteur –qui prenait visiblement la situation avec beaucoup de légèreté. Celui-ci, par contre, ne semblait plus disposer à lui accorder un regard. Il s'était déjà complètement désintéressé de lui, bien trop absorbé par l'exploration des lieux.

-« Dis-moi, c'est pas trop mal ici, encore… Si on compare au reste, bien sûr… »

-« Évidemment ! C'est _ma cabine_ ! »

-« Ce n'est pas très grand mais on a quand même un peu d'intimité. Et puis il n'y a pas trop d'humidité ni de…hum…moisissure. » Se dirigeant vers le mur le plus proche, Marik s'employa à gratter du bout du doigt une petite tache verdâtre qui colorait la paroi, le tout d'un air spécialement dégouté. « Je crois que je vais m'installer ici… »

-« …T'installer…dans… Non ! »

-« Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais passer toutes mes soirées dans cette cellule minable ? »

-« Si. C'est exactement ce que je m'imagine. Et comme c'est moi le capitaine de ce navire, je crois que c'est exactement ce qui va se passer. Il me suffit d'appeler mes hommes pour qu'ils t'y remettent tout de suite et _–_ne touche pas à ça! »

D'un geste désinvolte, Marik lâcha le bibelot poussiéreux qu'il avait pris sur une vieille étagère, seulement pour se saisir du compas qui se trouvait à côté.

-« Bah, de toute façon je vois pas vraiment ce que ça change. C'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance de m'enfuir du bateau. Y'a que de l'eau tout autour à perte de vue… »

-« Tu es un prisonnier ! » rugit Bakura « Ce qui veut dire, au cas où tu l'ignorais, que tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu te terres au fond de ta cellule, tu te tais et tu crains pour ta vie ! »

-« Tu ne devrais pas me traiter comme ça. Je crois qu'on a déjà établi que tu avais besoin de moi… »

-« _Tu_ as établi. Moi j'ai dit que j'allais y _réfléchir_ ! »

-« C'était il y a des heures ! » s'exaspéra Marik, prenant bien le temps d'appuyer lourdement sur le mot « heures », certainement pour souligner encore une fois à quel point les pirates manquaient de réactivité à son goût. « Comme je suis toujours en vie, j'estime que ça signifie que tu as accepté le marché…ou en tout cas que tu y es relativement favorable. » Bakura se contenta de pousser un soupir agacé et Marik y vu le signal qu'il pouvait continuer. « En tant qu'élément indispensable à la réussite de ton opération, j'estime également qu'il t'incombe de veiller à ce que les conditions de mon séjour soient aussi optimales que possibles. Partant de ce postulat et prenant en compte le fait que cette cabine est ce que l'on peut trouver de mieux dans un environnement tel que - »

-« Tu n'auras pas ma cabine ! »

Marik le regarda, soupira à son tour –très longuement et très bruyamment–, s'approcha du bureau, s'appuya dessus et regarda Bakura sans un mot et avec un (trop ?) grand sourire.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu préfèrerais partager peut-être ? »

-« Huh ? »

-« Allons, je sais très bien que tu ne serais pas contre. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu me dévorais des yeux tout à l'heure, dans ta grande salle ? Il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle ! »

-« QUOI ? Pas du tout ! Et on ne va rien partager ! »

Marik se redressa et s'écarta du bureau.

-« Hé bien tant mieux pour toi, je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute manière. » Il prit le temps de rigoler en dévisageant le capitaine qui, lui, par contre, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rire « Et cette lettre alors ? »

-« QUELLE LETTRE ! »

-« Ben tu sais, pour la rançon ! Il serait temps de commencer à l'écrire. » Il promenait ses yeux sur le bureau, observant les différents papiers et ustensiles qui se trouvaient là. « Tu sais écrire, au moins ? »

-« Marik… »

-« Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si tu ne sais pas, ce ne serait pas une honte ou un truc comme ça. Je veux dire, tu es un pirate après tout, et tu ne - »

-« Je sais écrire ! »

-« Tu es sûr ? Parce que sinon je pourrais l'écrire pour toi si tu veux… »

-« Marik, la ferme ! » Voilà. Ça faisait à peines quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient et Bakura avait déjà envie de l'étriper. Vraiment envie. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte (sans prendre en compte le flot de parole qui continuait à sortir de la bouche de son interlocuteur) et sorti dans le bref couloir qui jouxtait la cabine. Un peu plus loin il aperçut trois hommes d'équipages qui se disputaient pour savoir si oui ou non le plancher était droit. « Vous, venez ici ! »

Oh, ça faisait du bien d'être écouté et obéi. Il leur désigna Marik du doigt, plus du tout disposé à poursuivre plus longtemps leur discussion, et leur donna ses instructions.

-« Ramenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule. Maintenant. Et assurez-vous qu'il y reste cette fois ! »

.xXx.

La lettre fut écrite. Puis elle fut envoyée, après une attente de quelques jours pour permettre à la famille de s'inquiéter et faire monter la pression.

Ce n'était pas une lettre qui demandait une réponse. Elle précisait simplement l'heure, la date, le lieu et conseillait d'être là, tout du moins si _''vous voulez avoir la moindre chance de revoir votre enfant vivant''_. Apporter la carte originale était évidemment une condition obligatoire.

Pendant le laps de temps qu'il passa inévitablement à bord, Marik sembla s'accommoder assez bien de sa condition de prisonnier. En fait le terme « prisonnier » n'était peut-être pas celui qui convenait le mieux. « Passager temporaire à liberté restreinte et soumis à une surveillance draconienne mais à l'effectivité toute relative » aurait probablement été plus approprié. On le retrouvait régulièrement à divers endroits du bateau –ponts, calles, cabines...un homme jura même l'avoir aperçu dans la vigie– mais assez rarement dans son cachot en définitive. Il était surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse il était passé de la défensive à une attitude indéniablement plus détendue, y compris dans son style vestimentaire, troquant son veston de bonne famille contre une simple chemise...qu'il semblait adorer laisser complètement ouverte ! Personne ne savait exactement où il l'avait trouvée, ni où il dormait ou ce qu'il mangeait, mais il semblait se débrouiller plutôt bien en fin de compte. Il lui arrivait même assez fréquemment d'entamer la conversation avec les membres d'équipages, souvent mal à l'aise, ne sachant généralement pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation qui ne leur semblait pas totalement « normale ». Et si de temps en temps, par acquis de conscience ou sur ordre express de leur capitaine, il leur arrivait de le reconduire dans sa cellule, ils savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y resterait jamais longtemps.

La manière dont il parvenait à s'échapper à chaque fois tenait du mystère. C'était comme si aucune serrure ne pouvait lui résister. Bien sûr, Bakura aurait pu organiser des tours de garde devant la grille pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir à nouveau, mais il avait beau être un pirate sanguinaire, il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'imposer à ses hommes les élucubrations de leur « prisonnier » plusieurs heures d'affilées –qui sait, ce genre de traitement inhumain aurait pu les mener à une mutinerie... Surtout qu'il y avait largement assez à faire sur le navire que pour ne pas gaspiller bêtement de la main d'œuvre dans une tâche que l'on pouvait considérer comme superflue. Il se contenta simplement de leur conseiller de garder un œil sur les canots –oui, il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu Marik poser nonchalamment des questions sur leur maniement... Une fois ce détail réglé, il devait bien l'avouer, Marik avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin tant qu'ils navigueraient au milieu de l'océan ...Et oui, effectivement, il n'était pas non plus particulièrement désagréable à regarder... Si seulement il pouvait être moins bruyant !

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous vous posiez la question, le plancher était droit (il était juste balloté par les vagues en même temps que le bateau). Ce qui prouve qu'au moins un des hommes n'était pas bourré!<strong>

**ATTENTION: Voilà, je voulais juste faire une petite remarque pour vous dire qu'il est possible que vous trouviez Marik un peut OOC. Mais voilà, je crois que je m'inspire beaucoup de Marik dans YGO Abridge (ben oui, pour moi the Abridge c'est totalement canon!:) J'espère que ceux qui ne connaissent pas ne trouve pas tout ça trop bizarre (et que ceux qui connaissent non plus, d'ailleurs-_-"...). En même temps Marik m'a toujours semblé être un peu le genre, ben...un peu...chieur? (attention, quand je dis ça c'est affecteux^^)...ou alors c'est juste dans ma tête?**

**Voilà voilà...bon ben je vous dit à au moins dans 15 jours (Yup, ce matin je pars à la côte belge:D...et je n'aurai pas de connection internet... Qui sait, l'air marin me donnera peut-être de l'inspiration!) et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos commentaires;)!**


	5. Chapitre 4: Le jour de l'échange

**Salut me revoilà. Encore une fois, désolée pour le temps entre updates...Je voulais mettre ce chapitre en ligne beaucoup plus tôt, et puis finalement, ben, voilà quoi, il est là seulement maintenant...mais promis, le prochain chapitre devrait venir dans moins longtemps;)**

* * *

><p><span>4. Le jour de l'échange<span>

Après trois longues journées en mer, le jour de l'échange était enfin arrivé. Le navire de Bakura voguait depuis plusieurs heures déjà au large du lieu de rendez-vous. L'endroit n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Tout d'abord, il était naturellement facile d'accès par la mer. Situé à une demi-journée de marche de la demeure des Ishtar, il coupait également court à toute tentative éventuelle de replis à l'intérieur des murs et forçait les gardes à produire un premier effort physique pour arriver jusque là –d'un autre côté l'expédition aurait au moins le mérite de leur faire voir du paysage et d'occuper leur dernier jour de travail. Mais ce que Bakura affectionnait tout particulièrement en ce lieu, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une large plaine. Une immense étendue parfaitement plane qui offrait une visibilité parfaite de tout le terrain. Évidemment, ce n'était pas pratique pour mettre au point une embuscade, mais Bakura savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il ne redoutait pas un affrontement direct. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de savoir combien d'hommes il devrait emmener avec lui dans ses chaloupes.

Le capitaine se tenait donc debout sur le pont, tricorne sur la tête et les yeux rivés sur la côte, attendant de voir apparaitre la troupe désignée par le clan Ishtar pour récupérer l'un de ses précieux représentants...si du moins il leur était réellement aussi précieux. Marik se trouvait à ses côtés, sous la garde rapprochée de deux de ses meilleurs membres d'équipage. Il n'avait pas paru opportun au pirate de laisser le prisonnier bénéficier de sa relative liberté de mouvement aujourd'hui. Trop risqué. Trop près de la côte. Il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Marik comme quoi il était bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Et puis d'un point de vue purement pratique, il ne manquerait plus que de perdre la trace du jeune homme sur son propre navire et de bêtement perdre du temps à le chercher au moment du départ. Départ qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant que le soleil commençait à se faire pesant et que la matinée touchait à sa fin.

Il ne leur faudrait plus tarder s'ils voulaient être à l'heure...

-« J'espère pour toi que ta famille sera là. » commenta soudain Bakura, sans pour autant détourner le regard du rivage. « C'est maintenant qu'on va voir s'ils tiennent suffisamment à toi que pour se montrer. »

Marik esquissa un faible sourire que le pirate à côté de lui ne put pas voir –de toute façon, il ne lui était pas destiné– et répondit calmement avec assurance.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Ils seront là. »

Il était confiant. Ils seraient là, il le savait. La vraie question était de savoir qui ils auraient envoyé. C'était le seul point sur lequel planait encore un certain suspens et qui le poussait lui aussi à fixer la côte avec lassitude.

.xXx.

Marik ne s'était pas trompé. Peu avant que midi ne sonne, un cortège de points noirs et mobiles apparurent dans leur champ de vision.

-« Piles à l'heure ! » constata Bakura tout en dépliant une longue-vue qu'il monta à son visage pour observer plus en détail les points noirs qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des silhouettes humaines à mesures qu'ils se rapprochaient du bord de l'eau. « 20...25...27 ! Hé ben dis donc, on a droit à tout un comité...armés comme il faut apparemment et...tiens ! Y'aurait comme un air de famille ici ou je me trompe fort ! »

D'un geste de la main, il lança l'instrument en direction de Marik. Celui-ci l'attrapa sans difficulté et se mis à scruter à son tour la troupe envoyée le récupérer.

-« Mon frère. » dit-il simplement, d'un air détaché, après avoir reconnu la figure familière au-devant du groupe. Pourtant, pour dire la vérité, il était assez surpris. Que ce soit lui qui soit venu et surtout qu'il ait réussit à convaincre leur père d'être nommé à la tête de cette expédition.

-« Je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! » ironisa Bakura. « Jolie coiffure... » continua-t-il, s'attardant sur la caractéristique physique qui différentiait le plus visiblement les deux frères. « Ces piques dans ses cheveux, c'est naturel, ou c'est un style qu'il se donne ? »

-« Oh, ils ont toujours eu tendance à partir un peu dans tous les sens...mais je suis sûr qu'il passe du temps tous les matins à les travailler pour leur donner cette forme. »

-« Il a du se lever très tôt alors, aujourd'hui ! » constata encore le pirate dans un éclat de rire. Puis il détourna son regard de la rive pour commencer à donner ses instructions pour la suite des opérations. Il savait maintenant exactement combien d'hommes allaient l'accompagner à terre et quel équipement ils auraient besoin d'emporter.

.xXx.

Les chaloupes avaient accosté et les hommes venaient d'en descendre.

Les deux groupes se tenaient à présent face à face, s'évaluant mutuellement du regard. Les 27 hommes des Ishtar face aux 26 pirates menés par Bakura. 27 contre 27 une équivalence parfaite, c'était ce que le capitaine avait choisi. Se retrouver en supériorité numérique, en plus d'avoir été parfaitement inutile, aurait été une insulte envers ses hommes. Quel prestige y avait-il à triompher d'un adversaire plus petit que soi ? Quelle image du White Shadow allait circuler si l'on apprenait que son équipage s'abaissait à tant de facilité ? Quoi qu'on en dise, les pirates avaient leur fierté.

Marik, toujours sous bonne escorte, se tenait à quelques pas derrière le capitaine. C'était lui le lien entre les deux camps, et, sans surprise, sa seule présence suffit à faire monter d'un cran la tension dans la troupe Ishtar.

Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre mouvement ni ne dit quoi que ce soit, attendant patiemment que Bakura commence à parler –ce qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup. C'était lui le maître du jeu et ils l'avaient bien compris.

Il prit donc tout son temps, faisant durer le plaisir, avant de s'adresser à celui que Marik avait désigné comme son frère quelques instants plus tôt et qui était visiblement le chef de la mission de secoure.

-« Vous avez la carte ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

-« ici. » vint la réponse, brève et concise. Tout en parlant, l'homme aux cheveux pointus avait sorti de sous sa veste un document roulé sur lui-même et fermé par un cachet rouge –cachet qui, si Bakura en croyait sa récente expérience, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

-« Bien. » fit-il cependant d'un ton volontairement condescendant. « Maintenant voilà comment ça va se passer. Chacun de nous va désigner deux hommes de son propre camp et les envoyer dans le camp d'en face pour aller chercher ce que chacun de nous veut emporter. Ils devront s'en saisir simultanément puis revenir en marchant au même rythme de sorte qu'ils se croisent au milieu. Le non-respect de ces consignes ou la moindre tentative d'attaque sur ces deux hommes par un des groupes pourra signifier l'exécution immédiate de ses propres envoyés par l'autre groupe. Tout serait alors à refaire. Compris ? »

-« Compris. »

Bakura laissa quelques secondes aux Ishtar pour choisir leurs deux représentants –son propre choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Quatre individus s'élancèrent alors pour traverser la centaine de mètres qui séparait les deux attroupements. Comme prévu, la carte fut remise dans les mains des deux pirates tandis que le prisonnier était cédé aux soins des gardes envoyés le récupérer. Chacun commença ensuite le trajet de retour parmi les siens, essayant de contenir son empressement et de conserver une allure régulière et identique.

Bakura observait la scène avec contentement et un rien d'amusement. Tout cela faisait partie de son plan. Dès que ses hommes auraient franchi le milieu du terrain, faisant passer la carte dans « leur camp » et prévenant le risque de la voir détruite ou détériorée par les Ishtar en désespoir de cause ou en guise de représailles, il lancerait l'assaut, ils récupèreraient Marik et ils prendraient le large. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Bien sûr, on pouvait y voir un manquement à sa parole. Mais après tout, l'échange à strictement parlé aurait bien eu lieu. Et puis, si on s'en tenait strictement aux termes de la lettre, il n'avait promis rien d'autre au clan Ishtar que de revoir Marik vivant. Ils l'avaient revu. Il était vivant. Contrat honoré.

Mètre après mètre, le moment de passer à l'action approchait. Et c'est là que Marik décida de tout faire foirer.

Peu avant d'avoir atteint la moitié du terrain, il lâcha tout d'un coup « ses » gardes et se mit à courir droit vers la carte. Ce qui ne suffit pas à ébranler la confiance de Bakura. À dire vrai, il s'était attendu à un mouvement de la part du prisonnier...même si ce n'était pas forcément à quelque chose d'aussi stupide que cette tentative en solo. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas inquiet il connaissait pertinemment l'habileté de ceux qu'il avait chargé de ramener le précieux document. Pourtant, arrivé à leur hauteur, Marik le surprit. Il était rapide. Très rapide. Bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait été dans le sous-sol de sa maison, lors de leur première rencontre. Si rapide en fait qu'il parvint curieusement à se saisir de la carte, la subtilisant avec dextérité des mains supposées la défendre.

Furieux, les deux pirates se jetèrent sur lui, bien déterminés à la récupérer. Marik fit un bond de côté et réussit tant bien que mal à éviter l'attaque des deux hommes. Un coup de feu retentit et une balle siffla aux oreilles des adversaires. Elle les frôlât de près et coupa le petit groupe en deux, passant entre les pirates qui ne purent empêcher un mouvement de recul et Marik qui se jeta par réflexe dans la direction opposée. Relevant la tête, il chercha du regard l'origine du tir. C'était son frère. Le pistolet fumait encore entre ses mains, pointé droit dans leur direction. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il se mit à lui crier quelque chose qui fut déformé par le vent et la distance avant d'arriver à ses oreilles mais qui pouvait encore ressembler à « Fais attention ! ».

Presque au même moment, Marik entendit un grand choc sur le côté et compris ce que son frère avait voulu dire. Les deux hommes venus l'escorter les avaient enfin rejoint et venaient d'entrer violement en collision avec les pirates qui avaient été sur le point de l'écraser.

Il l'avait échappé belle, mais cela n'occuperait que temporairement ses adversaires. Son regard rencontra une nouvelle fois celui de son frère, à l'autre bout du terrain. Celui-ci s'était remis à hurler avec agitation « Marik ! » « Viens ! » « Vite ! », accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes qui traduisaient son empressement. Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Surtout que Bakura avait lancé l'assaut, et ses hommes arrivaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour en être persuadé. Il entendait dans son dos la clameur de leur course, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus proche.

Alors Marik fit quelque chose à laquelle ni son frère ni Bakura ne s'étaient attendus. Il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. Il courut de toutes ses forces, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru dans sa vie, droit en direction de la horde d'attaquants. Profitant de leur surprise et de la vitesse qui les empêchait de stopper brusquement dans leur élan, il se faufila entre eux et traça en direction de la mer, où attendaient sagement les chaloupes –complètement sans surveillance.

Derrière lui, le terrain s'était transformé en un vrai champ de bataille. Les troupes Ishtar, lancées à sa poursuite, avaient heurté de plein fouet la horde de pirates. Les deux groupes s'interpénétraient dans les cris et la confusion et se bloquaient mutuellement quelque part au milieu de la pleine. Marik ne perdit pas une seconde et traîna à l'eau la première chaloupe qu'il rencontra. Il sauta ensuite à bord et, porté par l'adrénaline, se mit à ramer énergiquement en direction du navire.

Il avait déjà parcouru une distance respectable quand les pirates eurent réussi maîtriser leurs adversaires –suffisamment en tout cas que pour les distancer et se ruer à leur tour sur les chaloupes, s'entassant dans les trois restantes pour se lancer à la poursuite de leur ex-prisonnier. Pourtant, malgré leur supériorité numérique et les efforts qu'ils mirent à manœuvrer les rames, ils ne parvinrent pas à le rattraper. Il avait pris trop d'avance. Ils le regardèrent donc totalement impuissants venir se placer sur le flanc du navire, à proximité d'un cordage qui traînait le long de la poupe, et, grâce à ce dernier, se hisser sur le pont pour y disparaître.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. Encore un chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plu et que c'était compréhensible (dites-moi sinon) et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire:) ...Oh oui, et tant que j'y suis, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avi pour le nom du frère de Marik. J'ai pas envie de commencer à l'appeler Malik parce que c'est sûr qu'à un moment je vais confondre et que ça voudra plus rien dire du tout... Perso j'aimerais bien l'appeler Melvin car je me suis complètement habituée à ce prénom pour lui, mais je conçois que pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas YGOTAS, ça doit faire vraiment bizarre...Donc je pense que ce sera Yami Marik, pour que ce soit clair, même si ça fait peut-être un peu lourd et aussi un peu bizarre pour un prénom... Enfin voilà, si vous avez un avi sur cette question délicate, n'hésitez pas! Et à la prochaine!<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5: Quelque part

**Kikou, me revoilà. Et ho, vous avez vu, à peine plusd'une semaine entre deux updates (et en plus je crois que c'est un de mes plus long chapitres...)! Je m'impressionne là, sérieuxO.o (même bon, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous y habituer non plusxP).**

* * *

><p><span>5. Quelque part<span>

Bakura était finalement remonté sur le navire, et Marik avait été repris. Oh, ils avaient dû un peu lui courir après. Les hommes restés garder le bâtiment avaient à peine eu le temps de le voir filer devant leurs yeux et l'alerte avait mis quelques secondes à être lancée. Mais dès que ce fut fait, ils mirent rapidement la main sur lui. Il était seul contre tous après tout, ce n'était pas très difficile.

Le navire avait ensuite mis les voiles et pris le large. Bakura n'avait pas désiré s'entretenir tout de suite avec Marik. Il ne valait mieux pas. Sur le moment, il était tellement furieux qu'il aurait pu le déchiqueter sur place. Il avait simplement ordonné qu'il soit à nouveau enfermé, cette fois sous très haute surveillance, avec toute une équipe de gardiens chargés de le fixer non-stop sans être autorisés à cligner des yeux une seule seconde.

D'un côté, Bakura aurait pu être presque satisfait de la tournure des évènements, en fait. Il possédait maintenant cette fameuse carte soi-disant authentique et l'otage –maintenant parfaitement sous contrôle– utile en cas de nouvelles déconvenues sur son bateau, ce qui, finalement, était exactement le résultat auquel il avait voulu arriver. Mais quelque chose continuait à le déranger dans la manière par laquelle ils étaient parvenus à ce résultat. Marik s'était joué de lui. Il lui avait filé entre les doigts. Et bien que l'issue finale n'ait au fond jamais fait de doute pour le capitaine, il n'avait pas totalement maîtrisé la situation –face à des ennemis, qui plus est–, et ça, il ne pouvait l'admettre. Sans compter que les questions continuaient à affluer dans sa tête. Pourquoi Marik avait-il fait ça ! Juste pour l'emmerder ? Franchement, Bakura aurait été tenté de le croire, mais un homme devait bien avoir une autre raison que juste le plaisir de la contrariété pour risquer ainsi sa vie ! Était-il alors possible que tout cela fasse partie d'un plan ? D'un nouveau plan tordu dans ce cas ! Car enfin qu'espérait-il encore pouvoir faire dans la situation dans laquelle il était ?

Ce ne fut que quand la nuit tomba que Bakura se jugea assez calme pour tenter une entrevue avec le prisonnier. Il ordonna qu'il soit amené directement dans sa cabine. Cette fois, il voulait que ça se passe en petit comité.

Marik lui fut ainsi amené et Bakura commença immédiatement son interrogatoire.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Aucune réponse. Il réessaya.

-« J'ai dit : qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler de rage à chaque mot.

À nouveau, Marik resta silencieux.

Tout cela commençait sérieusement à insupporter Bakura. Pas seulement son silence, mais aussi son regard impassible. Il choisit cependant de changer de stratégie et de se lancer sur un autre terrain, laissant la question en suspens pour en arriver directement à l'essentiel.

-« Où est-elle ? »

Le nouveau silence fut un silence de trop. Incapable de se contrôler d'avantage, Bakura se jeta en avant, saisit un couteau qu'il gardait accroché à sa ceinture, et le colla sous la gorge de Marik.

-« Tu as entendu ? » Lui demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha encore un peu pour lui souffler sa question à oreille « Où. Est. La. Carte. »

-« Je ne l'ai pas sur moi. » Marik s'était enfin décidé à parler. Malheureusement, la réponse convenait fort peu au pirate. Il voulait la carte, et il la voulait maintenant. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Qu'avait-il bien pu en faire ? Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Ça aurait été idiot, il lui suffisait de le fouiller pour s'en assurer. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas balancée par-dessus-bord ? Tout d'un coup, Bakura se mit à redouter la définition que pouvait donner Marik au mot « protéger »...

-« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » lui fit-il remarquer.

-« Elle est sur le bateau. Quelque part. »

-« Où, quelque part ? » Le couteau se faisait de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus serré.

-« Tue moi et tu ne le sauras jamais. »

Bakura se força à partir d'un rire provoquant, juste pour narguer son prisonnier.

-« Et alors ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour la trouver ? Je te rappelle que c'est _mon_ bateau. J'en connais parfaitement la moindre planche et le moindre tonneau. Tout ce que tu fais c'est me faire perdre mon temps. »

-« Tant mieux que tu sois si sûr de toi. J'espère pour toi que tu as raison. »

Bakura n'aimait pas ça. Il était beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Qui sait quel genre de cachette il avait pu trouver. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà eu le temps d'explorer, de préparer son coup... Ou alors c'était juste du bluff ! Et si... Une idée horrible traversa l'esprit de Bakura. Et si il en avait caché plusieurs ? Juste pour brouiller les pistes et emmerder son monde ? Après tout il avait eu accès à du papier, à de l'encre...et puis ça lui ressemblerait bien...

C'était sa manière de s'assurer qu'ils aient besoin de lui. Qu'ils continuent à avoir besoin de lui. Bakura le comprenait. Pourtant il ne parvenait toujours pas à cerner son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti la nécessité d'agir de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-il choisit cette option-là ? Il y avait maintenant quelques heures, il s'était retrouver seul au milieu de la pleine séparant leurs deux camps. Il avait eu la possibilité de rejoindre les siens. Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Bien sûr, il y aurait eu un affrontement, mais n'aurait-ce pas été un coup trop beau à tenter ? Avait-il aussi peu confiance en leurs chances ?

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » fini-t-il par demander. Il était clair que la question impliquait non seulement la dissimulation de la carte mais aussi le petit sprint plus tôt dans la journée.

-« Je veux ma part. »

Bakura ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette réponse un peu ironique. Après tous les discours enflammés qu'il lui avait faits sur cette carte et sa destinée à la protéger. Il s'était pourtant exprimé sur un ton de sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui sonnait étrangement, sortant de sa bouche.

-« Tu es donc prêt à échanger le but de ta vie contre de l'argent ? »

-« Tu ne sais rien de mes buts. »

Effectivement, Bakura se posait la question de savoir comment on pouvait il était possible de savoir quoi que ce soit avec lui. Comment savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau de ses tours ? D'une nouvelle fable inventée pour éloigner les soupçons de ses véritables intentions ? Alors quoi, le brave petit Marik avait décidé tout d'un coup qu'il était plus amusant –et passablement plus rentable– de s'emparer des trésors que de les garder et, pour se faire, il allait s'associer avec une bande de pirates sanguinaires qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés auparavant ?

-« Sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas mieux fait d'essayer d'attendre d'être rentré chez toi pour te barrer ? T'es pas passé loin tout à l'heure. Tu aurais pu être libre. »

Curieusement de l'avis du capitaine des pirates, sa dernière remarque provoqua un éclat de rire assez incontrôlable chez son prisonnier.

-« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

-« Ça n'a jamais été du courage. »

Pendant un instant, Bakura dévisagea l'individu en face de lui comme s'il venait de perdre la raison. Son regard exprimait assez clairement une phrase du genre « De quoi tu causes ? ».

-« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'a dit dans le sous-sol de ma maison, le soir où on s'est rencontrés ? Tu sais, quand j'essayais de te persuader que c'était bien ce que tu cherchais qui se trouvait dans le coffret ? Et bien tu avais tort. Ça n'a jamais été du courage. Depuis ma naissance je vis dans cette maison pour protéger une carte que je hais pour un homme que je hais et que je n'aie même jamais rencontré, avec aucun autre espoir que de le servir jusqu'à ma mort. Tu veux parler de liberté ? Tu n'en trouveras aucune dans ces quatre murs. Pour ce qui est de partir, crois-moi, j'ai essayé, très souvent. Ils sont bons à empêcher d'entrer, mais ils savent tout aussi bien comment empêcher de sortir. C'était juste ce que je voulais : une occasion de partir. Il me fallait une brèche et c'est exactement ce que tu m'as donné. »

Bakura continuait de fixer Marik du regard. Ainsi il prétendait avoir fait exprès de s'être fait prendre. C'était pour ça qu'il s'agrippait désespérément –ou plutôt, non, avec autant de détermination– à cette fichue boîte en métal dont le contenu l'avait tellement déçu.

-« Tu aurais pu mourir. J'aurais juste pu décider de te tuer. »

-« Tu ne comprends pas. J'étais déjà mort. Mais ça suffit. J'ai décidé de vivre. Et de vivre bien. »

Pendant un instant encore, Bakura regarda Marik et hésita. Il avait toujours l'air aussi sérieux. Un air qui ne lui allait pas vraiment d'ailleurs, à son avis. À vrai dire, il ne donnait pas l'impression de bluffer –mais encore une fois, n'était-ce pas là le but de tout bluffeur ? Il avait plutôt l'air de l'homme qui a abattu ses cartes, conscient de leur valeur, et qui attendait maintenant de voir ce qui allait sortir.

Lentement, il finit par retirer le couteau de sa gorge.

-« Bien : où est-il ce trésor, alors ? »

Marik se contenta de sourire.

-« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire comme ça ?! »

-« Écoute, s'il faut que je te fasse confiance, il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tient ! On risque d'avoir une longue route à parcourir ensemble, alors...»

-« Je ne te dirai pas où est la carte. C'est moi qui suis en mauvaise position sur ce vaisseau. C'est donc moi qui aie besoin d'une assurance. » Il attendit quelques secondes afin d'évaluer la réaction de Bakura, puis, lorsqu'il estima que la nouvelle, toute proportions gardées, n'était pas trop mal passée, il revint à la charge. « Et puis d'ailleurs, j'en aie besoin pour poursuivre les négociations. »

-« Les négociations ? »

-« Je veux la moitié. »

Bakura explosa sur le coup.

-« La moitié ! Tu ne peux pas avoir la moitié ! _Je_ suis le capitaine et _je_ n'ai même pas la moitié ! »

-« Tu n'as pas la carte non plus... »

Tout à coup, Bakura fut de nouveau saisit par l'envie de lancer des recherches sur le navire afin de trouver la carte par lui-même. Quitte à en trouver plusieurs et à les suivre toutes une par une.

-« Tu ne crois quand même pas que mon équipage et moi on va se déplacer pour des clopinettes ?! »

-« À ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça. Si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, ce sera loin d'être des clopinettes ! »

-« Dans ce cas tu ne devrais pas te plaindre de recevoir la part importante que représenterait un dixième de ce trésor... »

-« Un dixième ?! » c'était au tour de Marik de s'étrangler. Et, comme à son habitude, il le fit de manière très sonore et expansive. « Tu dois plaisanter ! »

-« Très bien, je te propose le quart, et je fais un très gros effort ! »

-« 40%, et je fais un effort surhumain ! »

-« Bon, va pour le tiers, mais c'est vraiment du vol. »

-« 36%. Et je ne descendrai pas plus bas. »

-« 35%. »

-« Non, 36%. »

-« J'ai dit 35%. »

-« 36 ! »

-« Raah, mais 36 c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Ça va être épouvantablement compliqué de faire les calculs ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si c'est ça qui te dérange, c'est moi qui ferai les calculs. »

-« D'accord, mais... » Au mot « d'accord », le visage de Marik s'illumina d'une manière qui ne plut pas du tout à Bakura. « Ou plutôt non, pas question ! Ce n'est pas toi qui calcule ! »

-« Mais on dit 36% »

-« Ok, 36%. »

-« Marché conclu ! »

Bakura s'apprêtait à le faire sortir de sa cabine quand Marik décida d'aborder un autre point d'une importance capitale.

-« Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de mes conditions de navigation. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« D'abord, pouvoir circuler librement. »

-« Je crois que ça, ça allait de soi. » De toute façon, Bakura devait admettre que ça ne ferait probablement pas une grande différence... « Ensuite ? »

-« Je veux ta cabine. »

-« Non. C'est ma cabine. La cabine du capitaine. Tu ne l'auras pas. Jamais. »

-« Peut-être que je devrais être capitaine, moi aussi. »

-« Tu sais diriger un vaisseau ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais essayé ! Tu n'as qu'à me donner ma chance. »

-« Je ne crois pas, non. »

-« Vice-capitaine, alors ? »

-« NON ! »

Marik grommela un instant d'un air exagérément exaspéré avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Bakura.

-« Très bien. Comme tu veux. Mais dans ce cas j'attends à ce qu'on s'adresse à moi en les termes de Mr. Ishtar, co-chef officiel des opérations et grand maître de la carte. Et je veux quand même un chapeau. »

Bakura leva les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est ça, arrange toi avec mes hommes. » puis, il redescendit son regard sur terre et adressa à Marik un sourire trop blanc avant de continuer sur un ton complètement différent « Hé bien, Mr. Ishtar, co-directeur officiel et grand maître de la carte, pourrions-nous avoir un cap si ce n'est pas là trop vous en demander ? »

Marik décida de ne pas relever le sarcasme et continua sur le même ton.

-« Absolument. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà. Alors? Commentaire? En tout cas, à la prochaine j'espère (pour le rapport de Melvin^^).<strong>


End file.
